


Holiday

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, erotic fluff, story outtake, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: This is an outtake for my story, Le Cour.  Beverly and Jean-Luc go on holiday together to Risa.  Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - Beverly is only a few years younger than Jean-Luc. (See A/N)





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Cour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884844) by [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon). 



> Ok, so this chapter hasn't happened in Le Cour yet, but they were going on holiday to Risa with their friends - Jack, Walker, and Beverly's classmates. I wrote this originally for that story, but it's too much for that story, so it's become the Holiday prompt. 
> 
> You don't have to read Le Cour - All you need to know is that Beverly is only a few years younger than Jean-Luc, and they met just after he was appointed Captain, so he is 28 and she's 22. Jack and Beverly never dated. Beverly and Jean-Luc are now engaged to be married, and it's currently Summer. 
> 
> I'm calling it fluffy erotica.

Beverly and Jean-Luc were lounging on a double chaise by the pool and Beverly was giggling over the silly wooden tiki they just purchased. "This is so ridiculous looking. And _everyone_ buys one?"  
  
"That's what Jack said." Jean-Luc turned the figure over in his hand. "It's pretty ugly. What are we going to do with it?"  
  
"Put it on the mantle in our house to remember our first holiday together." Jean-Luc grinned and bit down on Beverly’s ear. "I don't think that's going to be a problem, do you?" Beverly laughed. "Probably not. Still, I like kitschy souvenirs." She placed the Tiki, called a Horga’hn, on the table next to their drinks and settled back against Jean-Luc. "Where is everyone else? I thought we were meeting at the pool?"  
  
Jean-Luc shrugged. "Who knows. Walker and Jack probably found some girls to chat up and forgot about us."   
  
An attendant approached the couple and spoke. "Can I help you?"   
  
"No, we're just waiting for our friends."  
  
"Ah," the attendant grinned. "And then you will seek Jamaharon with them?"  
  
"What's Jamaharon? Is it a game?"  
  
"If you'd like. Is that not why you purchased the Horga’hn?" Beverly glanced at the wooden man. "My friends told us everyone buys one....did we do something wrong?" The attendant smiled at Beverly. "No...but...you do not seek the Jamaharon?"   
  
"Tell me what it is and maybe we do."  
  
"It is....how do I say this in standard? Pleasure?" Beverly’s eyes went wide. "You mean...sex?"   
  
"No. Jamaharon can enhance sex. Would you and your husband like to try it?" Beverly giggled. "We're not married yet."  
  
"But you are mated to one another?"   
  
"Er...yes."   
  
"Good. My name is Li, will you come with me?" Beverly glanced at Jean-Luc, who merely grinned. "Your decision, Bev."  
  
"Alright. But...we don't have sex with other people. Just each other." Li gave Beverly a horrified look. "Oh no, my partner and I do not have sex with our residents."   
  
"Ok. Good. Wait, partner?"   
  
"Tu. He is waiting for us." Li extended her hand and helped Beverly stand. She held Beverly’s hand in hers as Jean-Luc stood and Li twined Beverly’s free hand with Jean-Luc's before she led them away from the pool. As they walked, they passed Jack and Walker, who both gave Jean-Luc a thumbs up. Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.   
  
Li brought them to a chamber near their own suite of rooms and entered a code to open the door. Standing in the room was a tall, muscular man with blond hair. "I am Tu. May I know your names?"  
  
"Beverly," Jean-Luc pointed at his fianceé, "Jean-Luc."  
  
"First, we must have the cleansing ritual. Jean-Luc, if you will go with Tu." Jean-Luc kissed Beverly's cheek expecting to be parted but was surprised when they were both brought into opposite sides of a large room tiled in teal. There were shower heads on either end. Li reached for her belt and removed her covering, revealing a very small thong, with no top. Jean-Luc had already seen from following Tu that he was clad in a thong as well.   
  
Li reached for the ties on Beverly’s bikini. "I can undress you now?"  
  
"Uhm..." Beverly shyly looked over at Jean-Luc, who was having his own swim trunks and shirt removed by Tu. "I've never been undressed by a woman before."   
  
"Please, allow me."   
  
"Alright." Beverly closed her eyes as Li removed her bikini top and bottom. Beverly felt vulnerable, standing naked in a room with another couple, but Jean-Luc didn't seem fazed and only sent her an encouraging smile.   
  
Li and Tu directed their charges towards opposite shower heads and they were instructed to look at one another. Beverly shivered as Li tilted her head back under the spray and began to wash her hair, massaging her scalp in the process. "Essence of the tuga flower," Li explained.   
  
Jean-Luc was busy explaining he didn't have much hair, but Tu was insisting on washing what little there was, and in massaging his scalp. He heard Beverly moan and looked over at her. She met his gaze. "Li's hands feel good."   
  
"As good as mine?"   
  
"Mm, learn how to give a scalp massage like this and..." Beverly trailed off in another moan. Jean-Luc had to admit, his own head massage was feeling pretty good. And Beverly moaning, well, he couldn't help his erection. He apologised profusely to Tu, who merely waved his hand. "It is a reaction to your mate, not me."  
  
Li reached for a sponge and another bottle. "Essence of zigaberry to cleanse the body." As Li gently ran the sponge over Beverly, she peeked over at Jean-Luc. She became fascinated watching Tu wash Jean-Luc intimately, and wondered what else Jamaharon entailed. Beverly gasped when Li inserted a finger into Beverly's anus and she saw Jean-Luc jump when Tu did the same. "Uhm...Tu, we don't clean inside there."   
  
"My apologies, Jean-Luc."   
  
"It's fine."   
  
Li and Tu turned off the showers and reached for their charge's hands. This time, they were brought to a long, narrow tub. Li carefully wound Beverly’s long tresses on top of her head before directing the couple to get in at opposite ends. The water was warm and tingly. "Ooooh," Beverly exclaimed when she sank in and the tingling water touched her. Jean-Luc grinned and lowered himself into the tub. "Wow."  
  
"Essence of fasamint. We will turn on the jets and return in a bit. We need to prepare the next step."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Yes. Jamaharon has many steps to aid you in seeking pleasure."   
  
"Oh," Beverly sank into the green, mint scented bubbles down to her neck. "Jean-Luc, this is amazing." He grinned and reached out for her hand, but couldn't quite reach her. "Hmm. If the objective is to get turned on by looking and not touching..."   
  
"Mm, just sit back and enjoy."   
  
The couple closed their eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the tingling mint and jets.  
  
###  
  
After rinsing the bubbles off, they were each dried by their attendant with a fluffy towel, then told to lay on their stomachs on massage tables. Jean-Luc blushed as he admitted his erection would make lying down painful, until Tu removed a section of the table for him. Beverly could only smother a giggle.   
  
"The massage begins with essence of marther." Li began massaging Beverly’s shoulders and back. When she got to her buttocks, Beverly moaned again when Li pressed hard against her skin. On the other table, Jean-Luc was having a hard time controlling his erection. He wanted release. Especially when Beverly moaned again as they were both directed to roll onto their backs. Li dribbled oil on Beverly as Jean-Luc watched. "Essence of suja," she explained. She massaged Beverly’s breasts until her nipples formed stiff peaks. Beverly had to resist crying out when Li softly rubbed oil into her outer labia.   
  
She glanced over at Jean-Luc who was looking at her and biting his lip as Tu rubbed the oil into his testicles. Tu avoided touching his penis, for which Jean-Luc was grateful. He felt a little strange getting turned on from a man's touch when he was only interested in women, but Tu assured him he was reacting to watching Beverly and not to him.   
  
Their massages were over, and Beverly felt the warm glow of desire from head to toe. Jean-Luc looked at Beverly with pure desire in his eyes. Tu brought them to another door and to their surprise, it was an outdoor platform with a bed surrounded by gauzy curtains. They looked out and could see the seagreen ocean and white sands of the beach. Neither one seemed inhibited or embarrassed at being naked outside, they were both still buzzing from the warmth of the shower, bath, and massage. Gauzy curtains fluttered around another bed several meters away, the shapes of two people barely recognizable through the film.   
  
"We will leave you here now, and return later." Li and Tu gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before disappearing back behind the door.   
  
"Wow," was all Beverly could muster as Jean-Luc reached for her. He crushed his lips to hers. "Watching Li attend to you was so erotic. I wanted her hands to be mine."   
  
"Mmm, it was sexy watching Tu wash you."   
  
"I wanted his hands to be yours."   
  
"I wanted to put my mouth everywhere his hands were." Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow and pulled Beverly towards the bed. "Me first."


End file.
